FAL
The FN FAL(Fusil Automatique Leger) is a battle rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was the first of the major NATO battle rifles before the widespread adoption of the assault rifle, the other two being the G3 and the M14. The FAL was originally designed to fire an intermediate round like the StG-44, but was required to meet the new NATO standard 7.62x51mm round, thus making it have high recoil when firing fully automatically. Designed by Fabrique Nationale de Herstal in Belgium, it has been called "The Right Arm of the Free World", as it was distributed worldwide during the Cold War to NATO allies. It was adopted by several European countries in the 1950s before being replaced by locally-manufactured assault rifles. While use of it has waned, it continued to be manufactured and used in South America, most notably Brazil, before being replaced by more new rifles. Modern revivals of the FAL utilize it in various roles, ranging from a marksman's rifle to a light support weapon. In-game The FAL is most commonly use by the Brazilian Militia in Takedown. The variant used seems to be a 50.00 that has been modified with the addition of surface-integrated rails, like the type used on a FAL spinoff, the DSArms SA58 OSW Carbine. It is unlocked at level 28 of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. The FAL is limited to semi-automatic fire in both singleplayer and multiplayer. This means it isn't the best rifle to use at close ranges, despite being very powerful. Recommendations to improve the close-quarters ability of a class using an FAL include using the shotgun attachment, or carrying a shotgun as a secondary weapon. Machine pistols, such as the Glock 18, may work better, however. A good strategy for using the FAL is to have an ACOG/thermal sight equipped, making it a rather effective mid range sniper rifle, having 20 rounds per magazine along with quick reloading. Because of the FAL's damage of 35-50, stopping power has minimal effect. It will always be a 2 hit kill at close range, and a 3-hit kill at long range, regardless of stopping power. For this reason, another tier 2 perk is recommended for this weapon. Having a silencer attached may also make it an effective stealth rifle since with the silencer will only give minimal negative effects compared to the other sniper rifles. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher (Marksman I) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight(60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) Trivia *The FAL is considered a surplus weapon; as most countries have replaced their FALs with imported or locally manufactured rifles, sometimes old FAL caches end up in the Black Market, which could explain how the Militia is armed with so many. *The FAL has a unique reload animation, in that the fresh magazine is used to eject the spent magazine, before being placed in. This is known as "speedloading", and is a method that is more popularly used on the AK-47. This isn't just for show, however, as the FAL has a reasonably fast reload time (compared to other assault rifles.) *While reloading the FAL, the old magazine is always shown as still containing a cartridge, even during an empty reload. *In real life, the FAL is capable of firing on Fully Automatic. However, the Commonwealth versions were in reality limited to semi-automatic. However since it is very hard to control on fully-automatic, semi-automatic would be a good idea. *The FAL serves the same purpose as the G3 and the M14 did in CoD4, having both power and low recoil. *The FAL is actually a Battle Rifle, as it fires a rifle caliber round. It was labeled an Assault Rifle in-game for convenience. Other weapons of this nature include the SCAR, M14 EBR and G3 *The FAL's magazine model is actually for 30 rounds while the default FAL holds only 20 (in multiplayer.) Attaching Extended Mags remedies this mistake. Useful FAL Multiplayer Class FAL Class that I use and find to be very effective: Primary Weapon: FAL Attachments: ACOG = Silencer Camouflage: Whichever camouflage you prefer, or if you would like use camouflage that blends well into the map for maximum cover (such as use Arctic Camouflage for snowy maps) Secondary Weapon: PP-2000 Attachments: Red Dot + Silencer Perk 1: Bling Pro Perk 2: Stopping Power Pro (Still testing Cold-Blooded. I'll come back and update with the evaluation for it later) Perk 3: Ninja Pro ShadySLAYER666 21:39, November 23, 2009 (UTC)ShadySLAYER666 Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Battle Rifles